


【提班】夜明

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Musical, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Benvolio carried a torch for him from the beginning, M/M, although there is a Non-con in the warning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Summary: 班伏里奥没有在那时就让他知道。





	【提班】夜明

提伯尔特从浅眠中醒来，视线中的大部分地方昏暗一片，酒馆提供的客房不怎么精致，窗帘短了一截，只有那一小块地板嵌了一条狭窄的月光，床也不怎么牢固，永远跟着人的动作发出古旧的摇晃声。提伯尔特斜眼暼向床边坐起来的另一个人，那人正在穿衣服，蓝色的衬衫已经套了一半，未被遮住的后背皮肤上还留着粗暴与欢爱的痕迹，他的这位床伴皮肤很白，那些红色紫色的斑痕格外明显，从脊柱蔓延到脖子，其余的藏进后颈细碎的发茬里。提伯尔特想了一想，不冷不热地说：“你还能下得来床。”

对方把这当嘲讽，没理他，沉默地把扣子一个一个系上，又在拿起外套腰带的时候被提伯尔特抓住了另一头。提伯尔特手上用力连人带着腰带拽过来：“你有什么不满意吗。”

那人也只是扫了他一眼。“松开，提伯尔特，我要回去了。”而这让提伯尔特冷笑。“你这个时候想起回去了。也不怕你的两位蒙太古朋友问起，他们的小跟班到哪里去厮混到这么晚啦？”

“我不是任何人的跟班，提伯尔特。我不把你这句话视为对我自身的侮辱，而是对我朋友的。我们忠于彼此，爱如手足。你很难理解这一点，是不是？”

提伯尔特眯着眼睛盯着他。“你真恶心。”提伯尔特捏住他的下巴，手头用力。“你真恶心，班伏里奥。你们蒙太苦都很恶心。肉麻兮兮的娘炮，不把爱来爱去挂在嘴边就不会说话，是吗。”

“那你呢，你是不屑吗？不，你不是，你不敢。提伯尔特，你没有你自己以为的那么勇敢。”

这句反驳当然没有为班伏里奥带来什么好处。提伯尔特的目光豹子一样落在他身上，把他扯着扔回床上像扔一只猎物。他刚系好的衬衫扣子弹出去了两颗，或者三颗，骨碌骨碌在地上滚，渐渐慢下来的声音被其他的喘叫声盖住。班伏里奥喉咙里跑出破碎的呻吟，大部分因为疼痛，提伯尔特与男人上床时并没有足够的耐心做足前戏，尤其当班伏里奥的姓氏是蒙太古。班伏里奥的声音越溢越细碎，提伯尔特不管这许多，他的顶弄一次比一次凶狠，班伏里奥眼角淌出泪水，疼痛在一段时间后转为酥麻，像软骨水化了他的骨头，他双手捏上了提伯尔特的肩膀，说不清是想推开他还是想把他按得更近。提伯尔特发了狠劲儿，自己也喘了起来，又在班伏里奥高潮来临时握住他的阴茎堵住出口，班伏里奥猛烈地颤栗，尖叫着带出呜咽。

提伯尔特俯身欺近，压低的声音冷冷的。“很可惜，我也不觉得自己勇敢。被一个懦夫按着操的感觉怎么样？我看你也挺舒服的。不然为什么一次一次来？我强迫你了吗？我把你捆来了吗？”提伯尔特在他身体里换着角度折腾他，在他耳边咬牙切齿，班伏里奥挣扎着张嘴想说什么，被提伯尔特伸手卡住喉咙，于是他的阴茎终于从提伯尔特的手里解放，他立刻就射了出来，“提伯尔特，提伯尔特……”他神态迷蒙，啜泣着挤出声音叫他，提伯尔特瞳孔缩小，身下发紧，射在了班伏里奥体内。

提伯尔特脸朝着另一边侧躺着。班伏里奥自己给自己清理，床单与衣料偶尔发出摩擦声。“滚回去吧。”提伯尔特盯着黑暗说。他没听到什么回应。但班伏里奥没走，提伯尔特感到床的另一半陷了下去，等他自己再次有了困意的时候班伏里奥已经睡熟，第二天一早床边没了人，提伯尔特下楼的时候酒馆老板告知钱已经结了。

 

提伯尔特总是在与蒙太古的争斗中看到班伏里奥，在滥情的罗密欧和疯子茂丘西奥身边，正如他自己总是出现在冲突现场。与蒙太古的斗殴早已不新鲜，同样数不清次数的还有他与班伏里奥的苟且。在提伯尔特自己的意愿里，他愿意把第一次称为强奸，可惜的是他似乎未能遂愿。落单的班伏里奥不卑不亢，在他侮辱似的禁锢里只是用眼睛看了看他，“你做吧”，班伏里奥这样说，轻飘飘得好像这是什么举手之劳。

床上的一大半时间变成了提伯尔特的私人报复。他把班伏里奥操哭了，又出于一些说不清楚的心理，也许是和姑娘们上床时习惯了的自我要求作祟，他又上了他一次，这一次班伏里奥的哭泣变成了绵密的呻吟。但提伯尔特仍然感到一些带着恼怒的挫败。班伏里奥从头到尾都没有反抗，也不是逆来顺受的任他宰割，他被他上得坦然，眼泪是因为疼痛与快感而不是屈辱和愤恨。这让提伯尔特所谓的强暴无从提起，反而让自己看上去像个笑话。

第二天提伯尔特把班伏里奥一个人留在了酒馆简陋的客房里，这后来成了他口中的“老地方”。从那之后，他白天在街上给一个冷冰冰的暗示，夜晚班伏里奥就默然前来，次次如此。

 

提伯尔特并不是特意瞄准了这个蒙太古中看上去最弱的人。他虽然不认为自己是什么好人，但也没有欺软怕硬的卑劣。只是在醉酒的夜里，刚好面前这个人就是他。提伯尔特在后来才知道，大概在他们已经上床了十多次之后，才知道这个人根本不是什么羸弱的羔羊。在一次纷争中班伏里奥为了保护朋友用力推了他一把，提伯尔特身子晃了晃，勉强才没有连退两步。但他自己清楚自己花了多大的劲儿站稳的。这让他涌起无名的愤怒。班伏里奥在床上从来没有展现出这般的力气。提伯尔特破天荒地直冲着班伏里奥走过去，班伏里奥在他汹汹的气势下后退，又不得不伸手挡住他，死死抓住他的胳膊把他往后抵，清澈的眼睛里显出一点慌乱。可提伯尔特在这一下之后已然明了，他明了了自己也只是胜在经验与技巧。班伏里奥就像一头刚成年的雄鹿，迷茫地对自己的力量无知无觉。而豹子遇上健壮高大的雄鹿，还真不一定谁踢死谁。

那日夜晚提伯尔特在床上罕见地沉默。他把班伏里奥按在床上用老办法操了他，结束后提伯尔特在黑暗里仰面躺着。

“你为什么要来。” 许久后提伯尔特说。

“什么意思。”

“我的意思是你只要好好练练，就能把我从这间屋子的窗户上扔下去。”

“我没有你那么暴力。”班伏里奥背对着他，过了一会儿又低声开口。“我不想和你动手。”

提伯尔特着实茫然了一下。第二天他仍然对班伏里奥的自诩和平嗤之以鼻。但从那之后他留心观察了一阵子，班伏里奥在两拨人干架的时候确实总是一副为难又受惊的没用模样。事实上罗密欧也似乎永远在劝架，茂丘西奥也只是在疯疯癫癫找乐子和闹着玩。提伯尔特突然觉得空虚，他觉得自己像一个可笑的小丑。这种孤独感在维罗纳的庆典上看到蒙太古三个人亲亲热热在一起之后尤甚，后来他甚至远远看到朱丽叶也跑去加入了和罗密欧的对话，他站在原地，万蚁噬心。

“给你。”班伏里奥的声音在嘈杂声里听得不太清，他从他的兄弟们那溜出来，找到提伯尔特，向他手里递了一个什么东西。提伯尔特打开手掌，一颗漂亮的石头躺在他的手套上，通体通透纹路精致，雕成像似花瓣的模样。提伯尔特困惑皱眉。“你要干什么？”

班伏里奥没回他。他只是深深看了他一眼又沉默地转身走开。提伯尔特在原地楞了半晌。“等一等！”提伯尔特叫住他，从腰上解下匕首，把刀鞘最外面的皮套取了下来，扔给了班伏里奥。“我现在身上没别的什么。”

班伏里奥把皮套收进了怀里。

没了皮套的匕首和刀鞘依然天天挂在提伯尔特腰间，很久后在他用力地飞快地拔出匕首的时候，这整件事情突然在他脑子里浮闪了出来，他陷入一瞬间的回忆，他的动作迟滞了一下，偏离了一下，匕首就从胸腔向下落了几寸送进了茂丘西奥的腹部。提伯尔特呆立当场，他怔怔地看着自己的一手血，还没来得及被恐惧吞没就被一阵巨痛击倒在地，他疼得眼前发黑，意识涣散，血从身上的口子往外冒，又在喉咙里翻涌。他的视线模糊不清，他用仅有的力气抓住身边人的裤脚。他猜那是罗密欧，他不知道，他集中不起精神。“班伏里奥……”他只能说出这个，“给他，这个给他……”他抬手在胸前摸索，他不知道自己抬没抬起手，眼前模糊的微光迅速下坠，在被黑暗淹没前他看到的最后一个画面是一个崩溃在地上的蓝色影子，班伏里奥跪在茂丘西奥和自己之间绝望痛哭。

 

睁开眼睛的时候提伯尔特意识朦朦胧胧。他浑身无力，头晕目眩，花了一会儿才焦距起目光，床前的人影缓慢地清晰起来。他感到自己的手被握住，那只手又在他醒来后挪开了。提伯尔特挣扎着想坐起来，又疼得差点摔回去，被班伏里奥抱着扶住。提伯尔特看到他两手发颤，眼睛红肿，头发耷拉在黑眼圈旁。

“我昏迷了几天？”提伯尔特艰难地发出声音。 

“五天。” 

“你一直在这里？睡过觉吗？”

班伏里奥默不作声。

“如果茂丘西奥死了，我绝不能允许自己再见你。”班伏里奥突然说。他的眼泪涌来上，越冒越多，一滴一滴砸在手背上。

“他死了吗。” 

班伏里奥摇头。提伯尔特点点头，虚弱地闭起眼睛。他攒了一些力气，从胸前掏出一个胸针扣。“我只能做成这样了。”他慢慢地说，递到班伏里奥手边，扫了一眼又皱起眉头。那上面有一块地方弄脏了，沾了他的血。提伯尔特厌恶地要收回手臂，想把手里的东西扔掉。“我回头再做一个给你。”又低声补充了一句，“你别哭了。”

班伏里奥拉住他的胳膊，把那个小玩意从提伯尔特手中拯救出来。

“我就要这个。”班伏里奥低声说。他伸手抚摸了几下，把那上面的血迹抹掉了。“看。”他说。

提伯尔特没有说话。他看着班伏里奥，又垂下眼睛。他不知道。有什么东西不一样了，他的伤口很疼，疼痛跑到心脏里，但那里有气泡在上浮。他不知道。就好像剥离了那些他单方面并不怎么温柔的性爱，他就不知道怎么理清面对班伏里奥时的情绪。

“我不打扰你休息了。”班伏里奥在提伯尔特长久的沉默中轻声开口。提伯尔特抬起头，看到班伏里奥站了起来。他张了张嘴，又慢慢闭上。

“嗯。”他最终只发出了这么一个音节。他安静地别开眼睛。他不认为自己还有资格说什么。可很快他又听到了班伏里奥小心翼翼的、坚持的声音。

“我明天也来看你。”

 

 

Fin.

 


End file.
